The present invention relates to an arrangement for adapting a portable computer or notebook computer to an environment or an application in which no object is available for supporting the portable computer or notebook computer for a user to use.
A conventional portable computer or notebook computer is easily carried, but hardly operated by a user if it is not supported by an object such as a desk. Shown in FIG. 1 is a man sitting and operating a notebook computer or portable computer placed on his lap, from which we can see that the man must maintain his lap in a certain position, resulting in his uneasiness. Also we can realize the high likelihood of dropping of the notebook computer or portable computer to ground resulting from the man""s careless changing of gesture or reaction to environment, or from the others"" careless movement. Obviously it is even impractical for a standing person to use a portable computer or notebook computer. It can be understood now why an arrangement for adapting a portable computer or notebook computer to an environment or application in which no object is available for supporting the portable computer or notebook computer is so important.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for adapting a portable computer or notebook computer to an environment or application in which no object is available for supporting the portable computer or notebook computer for a user to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement or apparatus for people to use a portable computer or notebook computer when traveling or taking dynamic activities such as taking a plane, waiting for a plane, or standing for a duty requiring continuous operation of a portable computer or notebook computer.
The other object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement or apparatus to carry a portable computer or notebook computer adapted for being used by the people traveling or taking dynamic activities such as taking a plane, waiting for a plane, or standing for a mission requiring continuous operation of a portable computer or notebook computer.
The introduction to an application of a portable computer or notebook computer based on the present invention can be best understood by referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 3, and FIG. 9, in which a belt 20 hanged over a man""s neck is coupled to a portable computer comprising a main part 18 and a screen part 19, or coupled to a structure accommodating the portable computer comprising main part 18 and screen part 19, and a propping unit 10 comprising parts 11(not necessarily shown in each figure), 12(not shown), and 13 separates the portable computer from the man""s chest or abdominal region, thereby the man can conveniently operate the portable computer.
One representation of the present invention is featured by comprising: a hanging unit to be coupled to the portable computer (may be or not be a notebook computer) and hanged on the part of a user"" body which is above the shoulder of the user; and a propping unit for separating the portable computer from a part of the user""s body which is under the shoulder of the user. The propping unit, for example, may be a mechanical structure with one side contacting or connecting the portable computer while with an opposite side contacting the user""s body, and the hanging unit, for example, may be a belt to be rounded over the user""s neck and having its two ends coupled to the portable computer through the connection with the propping unit if the propping unit has been adequately connected with the portable computer, or having its two ends directly connected to two sides of the portable computer. The hanging unit may also be a belt with one circle at its end rounding the proper part of the user""s head and another circle at opposite end rounding the portable computer or coupled to the portable computer. Another representation of the present invention is featured by comprising: a plate for accommodating or connecting a portable computer; a propping unit for separating the plate from a user""s body which is under the shoulder of the user; and a hanging unit to be connected with the plate and hanged on a part of the user""s body which is above the shoulder of the user. If the propping unit has been adequately connected with the plate, the hanging unit may be coupled, instead of being directly connected, to the plate through its connection with the propping unit. The other representation of the present invention is featured by comprising: a seating unit for accommodating a portable computer thereon and being adjustable to adapt to the size of the portable computer; a propping unit for separating the seating unit from the part of the user""s body which is under the shoulder of the user; and a hanging unit to be coupled to the seating unit and hanged on the part of the user""s body which is above the shoulder of the user. The hanging unit is not necessarily directly connected to the seating unit, instead it may be coupled to the seating unit through its connection with the propping unit if the propping unit has been adequately connected with the seating unit.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description for preferred embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: